A packaged tissue paper pack available in the market requires a user to pull up a self-sticking label in order to tear an opening perforation line formed in a plastic packaging film, whereby an opening is formed to allow tissue paper sheets to be withdrawn from the tissue paper pack. The self-sticking label can be re-attached to close the opening. In the next time of use, the self-sticking label is peeled off again to allow withdrawal of the tissue paper sheets. This may be repeated several times until the tissue paper sheets are used up.